Warrior Beauty
Warrior Beauty is the femslash ship between Mulan and Belle from the Once Upon A Time and Disney fandoms. Canon Belle finds the home of the Yaoguai and tries to sneak up on it when she suddenly alerts it to her presence. The creature bursts from the cave and starts to chase her. As she runs, she trips and is about to be attacked when a masked figure shoots the creature with an arrow. The Yaoguai runs off and the figure removes her mask as she walks to help up Belle, revealing herself as Mulan. Belle asks how she can thank Mulan for saving her, but Mulan is more mad that Belle ruined her hunt. It took her weeks to find it, and Belle tells her that she found it in a day. Mulan thinks that Belle just had luck, but Belle had done research to find it and offers to help Mulan find it again. Mulan says to stay out of her way and goes off to find the Yaoguai on her own. Belle is being harrassed by some of the men who were also on the hunt for the Yaoguai, when Mulan shows up and pulls one off her. She tells them to let her go and fights the two as Belle watches. She gets them to leave as Belle walks over and says that she didn't expect to see her again, also thanking her. Mulan says that she put up with men like that in the army, and she wanted to stand up for her unlike the soldiers did for her. Belle notices the cut on Mulan's leg, but Mulan insists that she's fine. Mulan says that they need to get moving before the sun sets, confusing Belle. Mulan says that Belle tracked the beast faster than her, and wants her help so that she can kill it. Belle says that it would be an honor to help her. That night, they are able to track the Yaoguai down, Belle's knowledge still surprising Mulan. Mulan's leg starts to get worse, but Mulan insists that she has to protect her village. She stumbles forward as Belle catches her and tells her that she can't kill the Yaoguai if she can't even walk. Mulan realizes that she can't and tells Belle that she will kill it. Belle says that she's not a soldier, but Mulan insists that she can. People thought that she was incapable of doing what she did before, but she proved them wrong. She found something worth fighting for and never gave up on it. Her village is in Belle's hands now. She take off her sword and gives it to Belle, telling her not to be afraid. After turning the Yaoguai back into Prince Philip, she takes him to Mulan. Mulan is happy to see her alive, and Belle says that she was able to defeat the Yaoguai, and introduces Mulan to Philip. She explains that Philip was cursed into the Yaoguai, and will now help Mulan. Mulan is surprised that Belle isn't coming with, but she has another beast to face. They trade back the book and sword, and say good bye. Moments * Mulan reads Belle's book while she waits for her. * Mulan watches Belle leave the woods. Quotes Fanon Because of their encounter in Once Upon A Time and are two Disney owned and based characters that are Disney Princesses, who have been femslash in Disney crossover ships that focuses on its princesses, there are fans who use the ship and some of its titles in both fandoms. On AO3 the OUaT side of the ship has 8 fanfics, while the Disney side of it has over 22 fics. The Disney side of Warrior Beauty also has a reasonable size fanbase on Tumblr. Fandom FAN FICTION : : :Mulan/Belle (Disney) on FanFiction.Net :Mulan/Belle (Kingdom Hearts) on FanFiction.Net :Mulan/Lacey (Once Upon A Time) on FanFiction.Net TUMBLR : : Trivia * In the Disney film, Ralph Breaks the Internet, Belle and Mulan appear as online versions of themselves known as "netizens", the inhabitants of the digital made world that lies within the real-life internet. Where they are two of the fourteen Disney Princesses that are from the expo-like Disney website, Oh My Disney. * Both Belle and Mulan appear in the Disney Junior series show, Sofia the First, when the Amulet of Avalor summoned them to aid Sofia and sing their advice songs with her. * They are two of the Disney Princess characters to appear in the same game of the Kingdom Hearts series, when Sora visits both of their home worlds in Kingdom Hearts II. **As well as Belle making her first appearance in the series as a Princess of Hearts in the very first game, while a memory version of Belle is seen in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories. * They are two of the limit time characters in Disney Magic Kingdoms. * Their children in the Disney Descendants series are two of its in-canon characters, Ben and Lonnie. Gallery Once Upon A Time OUaT_Mulan_and_Belle.png OUaT_Mulan_and_Belle_by_ouatandouatiwcaps.png OUaT_Belle_and_Mulan_by_ouatandouatiwcaps.png OUaT_Beautiful_Warrior_by_ouatshipconfessions.jpg OUAT_Belle_and_Mulan_(The_Outsider).png Disney Mulan_and_Belle_by_roodle-things.png Belle_and_Mulan_sapphicsociety.jpg Belle_and_Mulan_by_night130.jpg Mulan_and_Belle_by_mostlydisneyfemslash_1.png Mulan_and_Belle_by_mostlydisneyfemslash_2.png Mulan_and_Belle_by_mostlydisneyfemslash_3.png Mulan_and_Belle_by_mostlydisneyfemslash_4.png Mulan_and_Belle_by_mostlydisneyfemslash_5.png Jedi_Belle,_Senator_Mulan_by_CancerSyndromEdits.jpg BellexMulan_To_Picnic_by_CancerSyndromEdits.jpg Navigation